


Let My Fingers Do The Walking

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been awake for quite some time," Matt murmured against the skin he was marking up. "Listening to your heart beat, feeling your trembles..."</p><p>Peter learns that masturbating when there's a perfectly willing partner in bed next to you is pretty pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Fingers Do The Walking

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked when I was going to be posting more Matt/Peter so I figured this has been sitting on my computer for awhile, might as well finish it. So here it is! Smutty PWP for you all. Hope you like it. Also, totally based on the song Fingers by P!nk.

Peter shuddered as he slipped into awareness, his mind zeroing in on the throbbing between his legs, arching towards his belly. He rolled over on his side to face Matt, then gave an inward groan. Matt was dead to the world as far as he could tell, which was lame because he really wouldn't have minded a hand with his little problem. He glanced once more at Matt, then flopped over on his side, back to his partner as he shoved his pajama pants down to his thighs.

Most of his fantasies involved Matt, mostly because they had done enough that he had a wealth of experience to draw on. Like the way Matt's mouth felt on his neck, his chest, over his nipples until he was begging for his mouth somewhere else. He wrapped his fist around his cock, toying with the head as his free hand reached out to grab the lube, still on the bedside from earlier. He slicked his fingers and returned them to his cock, the wet grip much more pleasurable than a dry hand.

His mind wandered to the first time he and Matt had fucked. It was one of the few times they had teamed up together, and the adrenaline had been coursing hot and hard through Peter's blood, so that when Matt got up in his face for taking too many risky moves, it just made sense to shove his own mask up a bit so he could kiss Matt and shut him up.

They hadn't gotten very far into Peter's apartment the first time. Peter could still remember the way the carpet burn had felt when Matt had shoved him face down on the floor and taken him hard. Of course there had been plenty of regret and embarrassment afterwards but it wasn't long before they found each other in bed again.

The gentle times were just as good as the rough ones. The way Matt would spend hours worshipping Peter's body with his mouth and his fingers, mapping out a picture and memorizing it again and again. Peter twisted a leg back so he could work his other hand down to run a finger over his hole.

Matt had taken him hard that night. In his defense, Peter _had_ been teasing him all night. It had gotten easier to do ever since they had finally moved in together, which Peter saw as a good thing but he supposed Matt would hold a different view. As good as the sex had been then though, Peter was finding that the fantasy that stuck in his head was something more gentle, so he teased and toyed and kept his pace slow and gentle, back arching.  

So involved in his fantasy was he, that the broad, warm hand on his hip came as a surprise. Matt's lips found the back of his neck, just a hint of teeth that had Peter moaning, the sound colored by surprise and delight.

"I've been awake for quite some time," Matt murmured against the skin he was marking up. "Listening to your heart beat, feeling your trembles..."

His hand slid over Peter's stomach, fingers spreading wide before sliding down to grip the younger's cock. Peter's hips rolled into it and he twisted one hand back to fist it in Matt's ginger hair, the other burying itself in the comforter. Matt grabbed his leg and hitched it up so he was exposed.

"Fuck..." Peter's breath escaped him in a rush when he felt Matt's cock nudging up against his hole. "Come on, come on."

"Needy," Matt said.

Peter felt the chuckle against his back, hips torn between pressing back for his lover's dick and pressing forward into the warm slick circle of his hand. "You want me to beg some more?"

"Certainly wouldn't hurt," Matt said, teeth nibbling at his ear.

"Please, please just fuck me already," Peter said. "How's that for begging?"

"Good enough."        

Peter's back arched when Matt drove inside of him, wrapping his arms around his pillow and biting down to muffle his moan. Matt shoved the pillow away though, licking a line up his neck to bite at his ear.

"No, no, I want to hear you, love hearing you," Matt whispered into his ear, giving a hard thrust right as his fingers pinched the tip of Peter's cock.

It was a brilliant torture, how good at Matt was at reading his body, every sound, every twitch, learning over time just how to drive Peter insane, to the edge of orgasm in just a few short and deep thrusts, a well timed bite, and the perfect amount of pressure squeezing his balls.

"F-Fuck, Matt!"

"So close already," Matt murmured in his ear. He hiked Peter's leg up further, stretching him wide as he continued to thrust, the wet sound of their coupling loud in Peter's ears. "Gonna keep using you till I'm done."

Peter's hand twisted in the ginger hair, contorting himself so he could give Matt a biting kiss as he came, hips jerking as he trembled and shook. Matt pounded him through it all, and with a hitched gasp, Peter went slack beside him, the aftershocks of his orgasm him leaving him weak.

Matt rolled them over and tugged Peter's hips up as he continued to thrust. Peter bit down on the bed sheets, muffling his reaction until Matt's hand twisted in his hair, tugging him up.

"I said I want to hear you," Matt panted in his ear.

"Matt!"

"There we go. Keep. Saying it." Matt gave a particularly hard thrust with each word, forcing free desperate fucked out moans from Peter's throat.

Peter had no chance of getting it up again, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the wet slide of Matt's cock or the way Matt always lost control towards the end. Matt bit down at his neck, hissing out Peter's names before giving one last thrust and holding himself still within the younger.

Panting, he collapsed off to the side after pulling out, and Peter went limp on his stomach once more, a dazed smile on his face. Matt's arm eventually came around his waist to tug him back against his chest. Peter gave a contented sigh, sleep toying at the edges of his vision now that all his extra energy had been dealt with.

"See how much nicer it is when we deal with that together?" Matt murmured in his ear.

"Mmm, yeah," Peter said, words becoming more mumbled. "I'll be sure to wake you up next time."

"See that you do." 


End file.
